During phase I Xtrana/BioPool (formerly Molecular Innovations, Inc.) demonstrated the feasibility of a urine-based diagnostic test that potentially could be performed in the clinic to detect both genital chlamydia and gonorrhea. The strategy involves the release of Chlamydia trachomatis (CT) and Neisseria gonorrhoea (GC) ribosomal RNA, capture onto Xtrana/Biopool's XtraBind solid phase bead matrix, followed by direct isothennal amplification using Nucleic Acid Sequence Based Amplification (NASBA). After NASBA, haptenized primers are added so that the amplified product is directly visualized as a blue line immediately following wicking through a lateral flow membrane. The integration of solid phase capture, direct isothermal amplification, and visual lateral flow detection enables device platforms with simple protocols compatible with nucleic acid testing at the point-of-care at reduced cost using only a heat block for instrumentation. Finalized chemistry, device design, prototyping, and manufacturing, followed by clinical validation studies will be performed in phase II. At the conclusion of phase 11, extraction, amplification, and detection chemistry run within the prototype will be completed and its performance characterized utilizing urine specimens. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Not Available